Virus
by xXYou-Can't-Judge-MeXx
Summary: 3 months after the best ending, Connor starts malfunctioning...but he doesn't want to return to CyberLife for help. WARNING, the following fanfiction in planned to include topics and descriptions of gun shot wounds, anxiety attacks, vomiting, blood, disease, and throwing up blood. Possible gore and pain, and is planned to include awakefulness during surgery.
1. Shock

"Connor, watch out!"

Connor ducked, and the deviant who had tried to knock him out tumbled over him. Connor reached out to snatch the gun from it, but it hit him in the head with the butt of the gun and knocked him over. Connor hit the ground with a thud, hitting the back of his head against the concrete floor of the abandoned warehouse. On impact his vision blacked out, and he felt disoriented, as though...there was no up, and there was no down, and the ground was just...floating underneath him. Spinning, almost...

The sound of gunshots pulled Connor back into reality, and his vision returned. "Lieutenant?" He called out as he stood up unsteadily. He looked around for a moment before locking his eyes on Hank, gun pointed at the now-bleeding deviant. Connor smiled and walked over to them.

"Why were you trying to kill us?" Connor pressured, putting his hands behind his back. "What could you gain from our deaths?"

The deviant smirked evilly. "Who said anything about killing you?" Before Connor could process his shock or move Hank out of the way, he received two sickening shots to the stomach, followed by hearing a shot from Hank's gun-Hank shot the deviant. Connor only assumed this, however, as his eyes were locked on his shot wounds. He felt...confused. Scared, even. If the deviant hadn't ment to kill him...why had he shot him? Why...why-

"Connor, are you okay?" Hank muttered hurriedly, kneeling down in front of him, tearing open Connor's jacket and pressing on the wounds. Connor was silent. "Connor!"

After a long pause, Connor whispered, "I'm okay..."

"Don't lie," Hank responded pointedly, then sighed. "How do I stop the...bleeding?" He looked seriously at Connor.

Connor didn't hear him. Well, Connor heard him, but...not really. He didn't understand...why couldn't he react? And why had the deviant shot him if he didn't mean to kill him?

"CONNOR!" Hank shouted, causing him to jump. Connor looked at him for a moment before responding.

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head and slowly pushed Hank's hands off of his abdomen. His voice was weak. "The thirium...the flow will slow enough for us to...to fix it..."

"Connor," Hank began warily, "you've received two shots to the abdomen, and you're nearly unresponsive." Connor looked at him with an off expression. He just...couldn't comprehend anything that had just happened. Things happened so fast, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it, and he wasn't sure how to deal with not dealing with it, and he was just...lost.

Hank took a deep breath and stated as calmly as he could, "Connor, I think you've gone into shock."

Connor blinked. He slowly, slightly nodded. "Okay..." he whispered.

Hank stood up, putting his hands on Connor's shoulders. "I'm gonna take you to CyberLife, okay? They're gonna fix you up."

Connor nodded again, a perplexed look on his face, but something felt wrong... They started walking towards the door, Connor leaning against Hank, when Connor suddenly halted. "Wait..."

Hank stopped and turned to his son, watching Connor's face turn from confused to terrified.

Connor shook his head like a young child who's been told he has to get a shot. "I can't go back to CyberLife." His LED, which had been yellow throughout most of the duration of this mission, now flickered red. His voice shook like a leaf and his eyes welled up. "I can't go back there, Hank."

Hank sighed. "Look, I know we haven't gone back there since that other RK800 took me hostage, but you could die, Connor." He grew more serious and stern. "We're going, Connor."

"No!" Connor tried to pull away, but ended up shuddering so hard he landed back in Hank's arms.

"Hey!" Hank shouted, catching him. "You've gotta calm down, Connor, you're being irrational. Nothing's gonna hurt you there, but you'll die if we don't go." Hank had subconsciously started rubbing Connor's back while Connor started hyperventilating.

Connor knew he was being irrational. He knew that he shouldn't panic about going to CyberLife, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but still...he still just...couldn't bring himself to go.

Hank, please," Connor whispered. "I'll be okay if we just go home, I promise." He sobbed, scaring himself a bit-he was losing control of his own body.

"Connor," Hank warned, "you are going to bleed out if we don't go."

Connor ran a diagnostic. "No I won't, if we just-cauterize the wounds, I'll be okay...!"

Without Connor realizing, Hank had dragged Connor outside, and they were at the curb, next to the car.

"Get inside, Connor." Hank sighed, opening the door and helping him in.

Connor swallowed hard and obeyed. "Please don't make me go there," he pleaded quietly.

Hank looked at Connor's big, brown eyes and sighed again, louder this time. "Alright, we can go home, but if you start glitching out we're going." He got in his seat and started the car.

"Thank you," Connor whispered as he dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah, yeah," Hank replied in an irritated tone, pulling Connor over and kissing the top of his head.


	2. Pain

Connor's LED was now glowing blue again, flickering as he watched the trees blur by. The thirium flowing from his wounds had slowed to a near stop, and his mind was a bit clearer now, but he still felt...off. Confused... Lost. He still wondered why he had been shot if the deviant had ment no harm. He still questioned his lack of control over his own body. He still couldn't understand why he was so...-afraid?-of returning to CyberLife, even only for repairs. He contemplated having things to contemplate about... things used to be easier...

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by an unbearable sensation in his head that he failed to identify. His LED raged red, flicking like fire. His hand rushed to his head, holding the feeling, trying desperately to figure out what was happening.

It wasn't hot, nor cold, but almost both and neither at the same time. It wasn't fear, or sadness, or happiness-it wasn't an emotion. Was it blood loss? Head damage? Something was clearly wrong, as this was in no way pleasant.

Nothing had ever felt so wrong in his life.

It almost felt like a ringing, so loud that he couldn't force himself to do anything but hold his head, he couldn't think about anything other than how to stop it. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear, he couldn't speak-

He was immobilized.

He was scared and the not-noise-noise was taking control of him, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't-he couldn't-

"CONNOR!"

And the sensation was gone.

Connor gasped, as though he had been pulled out of terrible waters that had been pulling him down and suffocating him. His arms flailed, searching for the voice that had pulled him out of it. They found their target-Hank-who pulled him closer for a moment before pushing him back to look at him.

"Connor, are you okay? What happened?"

Instead of admitting that he didn't have an answer, Connor looked around, took in his location.

Hank had pulled over on the side of the road and gotten out, and was now squatting down next to him outside of the car. And far behind him was a forest...with trees...and birds...

"Connor!"

Connor snapped back into reality. "I...I don't know..."

"Well you didn't curl into a ball and start crying for nothing, Connor." Hank's tone was pressing.

Connor blinked. "I was crying?" He touched his cheek, discovering that not only had he been crying, the tears were still flowing. "I was crying..."

"What happened? Are you hurt...more?" Hank shook his head a bit, maintaining eye contact with his son, holding his head in his hands.

"...hurt...?" Connor blinked, perplexed. Had the "noise" been...pain? It would make sense... He looked at the grass, taking this in. He, an android, had felt pain? What kind of system malfunction was this?

"Connor? Are you hurt?" Came Hank's worried voice.

Connor nodded slowly, looking back up at Hank. "I...I think I felt...pain..."

Hank looked confused. "Pain? I thought you couldn't..." he sighed. "Well, I guess I'm not to surprised. You developed emotions, why not pain?"

Connor shook his head. "That's...different. There's a reason for emotions, but this pain...I don't understand why I felt it, Hank. Nothing happened, it just...it just hurt."

"Huh," Hank grunted and started standing up. "Well, I gotta make sure you're okay, so we're gonna go to-"

"No!" Connor protested. "Please, Hank-"

"No, Connor!" Hank shouted, exasperated. "You've gotta get fixed up, there's something wrong with you and you know it. You said it yourself."

Connor took a deep breath, although his voice still came out shaky. "Listen, CyberLife won't help me, they'll only shu-shut me down," he choked. "I'm sure they've already replaced me."

Hank sighed, bending back down. "Look, Connor, I know you're scared, and you have a point, but you can't live with bullet holes and migraines for the rest of your life."

"Hank, I'll be okay," Connor looked Hank in the eye. "Just take me home, and I promise, the next thing that goes wrong you can take me to get fixed."

Hank sighed. "Fine. One more chance," he said holding up one finger, "only because I don't want you having another panic attack." Connor nodded as Hank walked to the other side of the car, got in, and drove home.

 **A/N:** Thank you to fandombloggingaddict for their kind review and motivated me to continue! I was going to start something new as well, whcih I still will, but after I finish this :) Thank you to all readers!


	3. Nausea

**A/N: This chapter contains descriptions of nausea and vomiting. If this upsets or triggers you, please read something else. Other trigger warnings are in the description of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Finally, Connor was back home.

Sumo was all over him, sniffing and licking and knocking him over. Connor gave him loving pets all over and received dog drool in return.

But he was happy.

Hank even sat down next to him (after cauterizing Connor's wounds) and gave Sumo some belly rubs while Connor rubbed his head, and the dog had never smiled brighter. Connor forgot all about the day's stresses.

Almost.

Almost, because after a while is head started hurting again, but it was different this time. It wasn't so loud. It was quieter, deeper pitched, and over all less. Connor tried to put it out of his mind--it would go away, and it wasn't so bad, and there was no reason to bother Hank with it or go to CyberLife for repairs. And he would have forgotten about the "headache" had his stomach not started to hurt as well.

Again, this pain was far different from either of the two he had felt today. It felt like his stomach was both collapsing and exploding at the same time, and his throat felt full.

He only hugged tighter onto Sumo, hoping that all this new pain would go away and he would never feel anything like it again. He kept quiet, he pet the dog, he leaned on Hank, everything he would normally do...

But a father knows when his son doesn't feel right, even when his LED is hidden against his shoulder.

"So where does it hurt?" Hank asked, matter-of-factly.

Connor sighed. "My head again...and my stomach..." he whispered.

Hanked nodded and rubbed Connor's shoulder. "You know what that means, son..." he sighed in a sympathetic tone.

Connor shook his head gently. "Hank, I'll be be okay..." honestly at this point Connor knew Hank wouldn't take him to CyberLife. A repair shop--all where android stores used to be--would be the first choice. And going there seemed like a good idea...

He shut his eyes tight. "Hank...it really hurts..." he swallowed, feeling like something was stuck in his throat as his stomach flipped.

"It's okay, come on, let's go," Hank whispered, slowly standing up. Connor shifted, and the pain in his stomach worsened. It grew so bad he felt like all of his biocomponents were about to be thrown out of his mouth. He really felt like they were...he really...

The room started swaying, and Connor was having a hard time doing anything other than trying not to fall apart. His LED had quickly changed from blinking yellow to flashing red.

Suddenly blue blood gushed out of his mouth.

Connor coughed, thick, oily thirium dripping down his chin. ...what had just happened...?

"Connor! Shit, are you alright?" Hank knelt back down next to him, putting a hand on Connor's back.

Connor wasn't sure how to answer the question. Was he bleeding internally? If so, it would have been so...violent for him to lose thirium externally. It would have dripped, slowly...in his mouth, down his chin, on his clothes...

Some thirium was harshly ejected from his mouth again.

Connor coughed, nearly choking. His stress levels rose dramatically. Wait, was Hank talking? What was Hank saying? Once he could breath again he tried to focus on his voice, but now everything was blurry and distant-sounding.

"It's okay Connor, we're gonna go to a repair shop. We're not going to CyberLife, okay? Just a repair shop,"

Apparently Hank was carefully trying to pick him up and move him. Connor weakly tried to cooperate, but he was distracted by a red notification in the corner of his eye.

THIRIUM LEVELS LOW

"Thirium..." he whispered, standing up with his arms thrown around Hank's neck, leaning on him for support.

"Yeah, thirium, it's all over the place, Connor," Hank told him worriedly.

"Need more thirium..." Connor clarified as Hank began helping him walk to the door.

"We're gonna get you more thirium, it's okay," Hank reassured, altough he still had a concerned expression on his face. He opened the door and helped Connor over to the passenger seat.

Connor was thankful for the help, buckling himself as Hank got in. He shut his eyes and leaned on the car framing.

"Stay awake, Connor, it's gonna be okay," Hank comforted as he began to drive.

"Awake...?" But androids don't sleep...although he did feel rather low on energy...

"...please Connor," Hank pleaded.

He opened his eyes a bit--and shuddered at the amount of energy it took from him. "I'm here..."

Hank smiled sadly, glancing between him and the road. "You're gonna be okay, son. It's gonna be okay."

"...what happened?" Connor asked weakly.

"...you threw up, Connor," Hank stated like a young doctor who had to give bad news.

"Hmm..." Connor could hardly register the information. Maybe he would "sleep..." everything was just a blur at thia point. He was so...tired...

"Connor? Hey, Connor, please, don't go to sleep. It's gonna be okay, we're almost there, just stay awake..."

But Connor had already shifted into idle mode.

He had fallen asleep.

A/N: Sorry it's so late, I wasn't feeling up to writing the nausea, but I'm all good now so I finished it! I plan on working on this more often!


	4. Blur

**A/N: This and further chapters may include gore and being awake during sugery.**

"Connor, wake up! Connor!" Hank stood outside of Connor's car door, shaking him to wake him.

"Hmm...?" He wasn't sure what was going on...and he was still really tired...

"C'mon, Connor, we're here, let's go get you fixed up," Hank unbuckled him and started pulling him out of the car.

He protested weakly, wanting to stay were he was. However, Hank was stronger at the moment and helped him into the shop. Connor was far too tired to look around, but he could hear beeping and comforting voices, clipboards and pens clicking and writing down information.

It had the aura of a walk-in clinic.

Connor, who was covered in thirium, didn't have to wait at all. Repair technicians surrounded him, shining bright, blinding lights in his eyes and poking and prodding at him all over, they used cold equipment and loud beeping, it all made his head hurt and he wanted to go back to sleep and--

Where was Hank? Had the technicians pushed him away? Had he left? Connor's stress levels rose even higher. Soon all but two technicians left, one seemingly attempting to steady him and the other looking at the bullet scars from earlier.

Okay, they were inspecting him. Now where had Hank gone? Connor looked around, having a hard time focusing. He noticed that he had been moved into another room, away from everyone else, including Hank. He wondered if Hank had given him up willingly or been pushed away...

The technician assessing his stomach wounds then opened his panel door, and Connor felt an explosion of a new kind of pain. He screamed in agony as she began pulling at wires.

She immediately pulled back, shutting the door. Connor gasped, falling backward onto the other technician there. Hank burst through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Hank grabbed the technician by the collar.

"Hey!" The man behind Connor lay him on the table and pulled his friend away from Hank.

"I-I was only trying to look at his panel..." she nervously responded. "I was trying to see what was wrong..."

Hank turned his attention to Connor. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly, tears streaming down his face. His stomach was still a bit sore...

Hank sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay..." he turned to the technicians. "What's the diagnosis?"

"W-well we don't know yet..." the technician stumbled over her words. "We've never seen an android in pain before, a-and we didn't have enough time to properly look around..."

"Well you better figure out a way to fix him," Hank scolded.

Connor put his head on Hank's shoulder, allowing himself to get lost in thought. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to be okay? He didn't want to keep...getting headaches and throwing up...

THIRIUM LEVELS LOW

Ah yes, he had nearly forgotten. He was so tired, and so much was going on...he needed thirium. Maybe that was it, the whole thing, thirium levels low. Maybe if he had more thirium, regained what he had lost when he had gotten shot, he could be all better...

"You know what? Fine, come on Connor, we're leaving," Hank pulled him off of the table and began to drag him to the door.

"Thhhiirium," he muttered. Hank stopped.

"You're right...how much do you need?"

Connor shut his eyes against Hank's shoulder again. "Three."

"Uuh," Connor felt Hank move around a bit, looking around for thirium. "Okay, sit here." He moved Connor to a chair.

Connor wanted to "go back to sleep..."

"Hey, here," Hank handed him three packets of thirium, a gentle yet desperate tone in his voice.

Connor opened his eyes to him, smiling. He hoped this would help, this would have everything all better and he could just go home... He drank every last drop.

Hank looked slightly--okay rather disgusted. But he tried to keep a smile anyway.

Connor smiled, feeling relieved. Maybe that was it, low thirium, and now he was all better and refreshed. "Thank you," he stood up.

"Feeling better?" Hank followed his lead towards the door.

"Yep, all better, let's go home." He walked out and stood by the car.

"...Connor, we can't just blow this off like it never happened." Hank crossed his arms, standing by the car.

"But Hank, I'm all better! All I needed was--" Woah what was this new feeling? His whole body suddenly began "buzzing," mainly in his head. It felt...staticy. Like he was vibrating, like he was floating, like he wasn't even there...he heard ringing, his vision couldn't focus...

"CONNOR!"

He fell forward, collapsing onto Hank.

"Connor hey it's okay," he sounded like he was more convincing himself...

Connor came back into reality, the weird buzzing drifting away... "I'm okay..."

"We're going to Kamski's," Hank shoved him into the car.

"Kamski? Why?" He asked worriedly, having his seatbelt buckled for him.

"Maybe he can help," Hank replied as he got his own seat and turned on the engine. "He's our last chance."


End file.
